


Christmas TIme

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is bored and drags Karkat away only to disappear later to practice for a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas TIme

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for tumblr user blimpcat

Karkat and Kanaya lived with the four humans after the game ended. Everyone else lived on their own or with others but still met as a large group every now and then for old times’ sake. It was alright living with the humans. It was different but eventful and they no longer had to worry about the end of the world so it was peaceful in a sense. Unless you had to suffer the wrath of a bored Dave.

“Go away Strider.”

“What it’s not like you’re busy or anything.”

“I am busy. Now get the fuck out of my personal space,” Karkat shifted in attempts to shove the blonde that was hanging over his shoulders.

“Nah.”

“God why are you such a prick!?”

“You love it.”

“I hate you.”

“Hate you more~.”

“Get off of me!” Karkat shoved with more force.

“Geesh no need to get your panties in a bunch,” Dave stepped back with his arms up in defense.

“Don’t you have anything better to do? Go bother John or something,” Karkat grumbled as he continued typing away at his husktop.

“John’s out with Jade and Rose doing something boring,” Dave stuck his hands into his pockets and slightly glared at the troll behind his sunglasses for trying to shoo him away.

“Can’t you find anyone else to bother that’s not me!?”

“Everyone else isn’t as fun.”

“Wow what are you a needy little five sweeps old wriggler?”

“I’m going to guess you just called me a little kid and no I’m not needy. You should feel privileged to even have me in your presence.”

Karkat turned his chair around to look at Dave with a ‘wtf’ look, “You are one sad lonely soul.”

“It’s rude to assume Karkat,” Dave crossed his arms unamused.

“Why didn’t you just go with your friends?”

“Like I said they’re doing something boring. Preparations and shit.”

“Preparations for what?”

“Don’t you know what day it is tomorrow?” Dave asked with a raised brow.

“No and I don’t care. Now get the fuck out of my room and go find someone else to relieve of your loneliness,” Karkat turned back to his husktop and continued.

“I said I’m not-”

“I don’t care Strider. Get out.”

A long uncharacteristic sigh was heard from behind Karkat before Dave rested his head on top of the troll’s once again, “Okay fine I’m really fucking bored and everyone else is busy doing other things with everyone else and you’re the only one left to ask to do something with me.”

“And why the hell should I go do something with you.”

“To save my boredom and you should actually go do something fun for once Sourkat,” Dave teased but got no reply. The troll attempted to ignore him in hopes of the human leaving, “Dude okay let’s go play video games. I’ll even watch a romcom with you.”

Karkat’s typing froze and he slowly looked up to see Dave looking down at him with his head still on top of his own, “ _You_ Dave Strider, are offering to watch a romcom with _me_?”

“What part of I’m really fucking bored do you not understand. And I also said video games.”

It wasn’t a surprise that Dave could get bored so easily like this. Karkat had seen him pester John and the other humans many times during these kinds of times. He even bothered the other trolls but never had he ever bothered Karkat until now. The two had a mutual hate for each other, well at least Karkat thought so. They did have some sort of running kismesistude for a while but lately it didn’t really feel like it. Usually Dave would start teasing him and then the banter would turn into a strife match but lately after the teasing Dave would just walk away with a laugh.

From seeing how Dave pestered the humans, Karkat knew that he would not give up until he obliged to his inclinations. So after a glare and a sigh he complied, “Fuck fine.”

“Sweet,” Dave stated as he got off of the troll, “Grab one of your shitty romcoms and meet me in the living room. We can watch it first before Mario Kart.”

Karkat watched as the young blonde left the room excitedly to prepare the systems for their upcoming bro hang out. It was actually kind of . . . cute.

Karkat’s eyes widened at the thought. Did he just think to himself that Dave Strider’s actions were cute!?

“Hey man hurry it up! You’re killing day light here,” Dave called from the living room.

Ah what the heck, Karkat thought to himself as he grabbed something from his collection. He really wasn’t doing anything busy. He was just yelling at people on random forums about how wrong they were about meaningless things. 

“Okay don’t tell me the title and pop that sucker in,” Dave stated as soon as Karkat entered, “I got the popcorn and everything.”

“I swear to god Strider if you complain about anything as we’re watching this then I’m leaving,” Karkat carefully maneuvered in the dark room to put the DVD in. 

“Deal,” Dave pulled his legs up and started munching on the snack before the movie even started. Karkat turned to go sit on a different couch but Dave patted the area beside him. When Karkat didn’t move Dave raised an eyebrow, “Come on dude hurry up the movie’s starting.”

Karkat blinked at Dave who just patted the couch again. It wasn’t until he heard the beginning music from the movie when he went to go sit beside Dave. At first he felt self-conscious for some reason sitting beside Dave so casually like that. He kept waiting for Dave to make a comment about anything in the movie but he didn’t. He just sat silently eating the popcorn with his gaze fixed on the movie. Well Karkat believed he was looking towards the movie, it was hard to tell with those ridiculous shades. The troll started paying full attention to the movie once it was at the quarter mark. The romance bits started tugging at his feelings and causing those unwanted tears. This always happened when he watched his amazing romcoms. So many tear jerking moments.

Halfway through the movie Karkat shifted and noticed he was really close to Dave for some reason. Like _really close_ not touching yet but almost. He swore he sat like on the other side of the couch from the boy when the movie started so he had no idea how this happened. And the weird part was that he didn’t mind. It was comforting. Dave was warm. Like that time John dared him to sit on Dave’s lap for an hour. Though he tried to ignore the boy he actually ended up falling asleep on him and woke up to find his stupid red cape wrapped around him. Karkat blushed at the memory and quickly went back to concentrating on the movie.

The end of the movie came and Karkat found himself in a position hugging his legs and was startled when Dave stood up to go turn on the lights. Karkat quickly wiped away his tears and glared at Dave when he came back to the couch.

“What’s with the face,” Dave smirked at him.

“It was really weird. You didn’t say anything about the movie at all.”

“You told me not to or else you would have left,” Dave shrugged and went to go turn on the Wii.

“That’s never stopped you before. Even if you are really bored wouldn’t you usually go and make your shitty music or something?”

“Thought I’d get you off that computer. Looked like you were bored too. Might as well kill the boredom together,” Dave tossed a controller at Karkat before sitting back down on the couch back to their initial spots from the beginning of the movie.

“I was not bored unlike you. And if you were paying attention I was busy talking to the people of the internet.”

“Yelling at people on forums is exactly what bored bloggers do man,” Dave let out a small chuckle.

Karkat felt his face slightly heat up. From anger or a blush from that adorable chuckle he wasn’t sure. In hopes of Dave not catching onto his reddening face he decided to concentrate on the game. 

The stupid Strider annihilated him in every race.

Karkat’s placed ranged from second to fifth but Dave was always first. Even at points where he thought he would be first, somehow right before the finish line Dave would either zoom by him with a speed mushroom or hit him with a red or green shell.

“Fuck it! I demand Rainbow Road!” Karkat declared after the ninth race. It was the only track he knew he would beat Dave at. He didn’t understand everyone else when they complained about the road and claiming it was difficult. Karkat dominated everyone on that track. It just had curves and no walls so he didn’t understand how it was so hard for everyone else. But it did make him laugh every time someone fell off.

“Fuck that noise. That’s the worst track ever.”

“What’s wrong Strider? You’ve beat me all this time. Think you can’t even win on a measly track like this?”

“Oh it’s so on.”

With the war declared the battle began. Karkat smirked. This road ensured his victory, he didn’t even have to worry about the AIs because they all fell off the track at least once. Even the hard ones. Dave was a little better but that didn’t stop the Strider from cursing under his breath when an AI ran into him and caused him to fall off at a curve. Finally Karkat would win.

Karkat could practically taste the victory by the third lap. He was about two turns away from the finish line until that dreaded sound and ringing came from his controller.

“Thank you AIs,” Dave stated as he at second place slowed down to avoid the explosion.

“NONONONONONONONONONONONO FUCK,” Karkat screamed as the blue shell hit him right before he was able to cross the finish line. Dave laughed as he quickly sped past.

“FUCKING HELL WHY ARE THOSE CHEAP AS FUCK THINGS EVEN IN THIS GAME!?” Karkat was about to throw his controller down but he remembered the last time he did that and was almost mauled by Dave for almost breaking his stuff, “FUCK I HATE MARIO KART.”

“It was a close call babe,” Dave patted his shoulder and Karkat smacked it away, “Come on how about another round? Same road.”

“No fuck you I am done,” Karkat got up and began to head back upstairs.

“Dude I watched a romcom with you. The least you could do is keep playing.”

Karkat groaned at the point he just made, “Fine just one more and that’s it. I’m not playing this shitty game anymore.”

“Then we can play something else after,” Dave looked at Karkat when the troll turned backs around and it seemed to let off the message ‘please don’t leave me alone omfg I’ll die of boredom’.

“Whatever fine,” Karkat sat back down, “Stop looking like a wounded barkbeast.”

“What. Am not.”

Karkat rolled his eyes as they began again. They barely started the first lap when the three humans came back from their errand.

“We’re back~!” John’s voice rang through the house.

“Fucking finally,” Dave dropped his controller and ran to the front door.

“Hey what the fuck! You asked me to play with you! You can’t just run away like that!” Karkat left his controller on the couch to follow.

“Sorry dude but I got stuff to do!” Dave helped John and the girls bring in what looked to be groceries and decorations of some sort before trying to drag John away.

“Whoa Dave slow down I have to help the girls with-”

“Karkat can help them now come on,” Dave pulled John away as soon as the boy took of his winter gear. The girls just giggled. 

“Help with what,” Karkat asked genuinely confused.

“With tomorrow’s preparations of course,” Jade stated as she pushed Karkat towards the kitchen.

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Real funny Karkat.”

He had no idea what he was doing but he went and helped the girls anyways. Apparently food preparations were to be made to cook for tomorrow when everyone would come over for some sort of event which he still did not know what was about. They all assumed he knew and laughed at him when he tried to ask. Kanaya came back from her own errand soon and helped out with the preparations as well. When he tried to ask her when she was alone she just smiled at him and went back to doing whatever.

It irritated him that he was out of the loop but he would find out tomorrow right? It was nearing midnight by the time they were satisfied with the decorations they set up. He had no idea why everything had to be green and red but by the time everyone came over would be the time he would know. With a stretch and yawn he headed upstairs for bed.

“Dude it’s almost midnight. It sounds perfect already so go to bed before you’re too tired to show him tomorrow,” John’s voice came from the door of the sound proof music room they had built in for the humans. Karkat stopped at the end of the stairs wondering what was going on.

“Okay fine you go ahead and go first. I’m just going to practice one more time.”

“Whatever dude don’t stay up too late,” John yawns before heading to the stairs, “Night Dave.”

“Night, close the door on your way out,” Dave stated. John nodded and closed the door but he barely put any force on it so the door was left slightly ajar. Karkat panicked for some reason and hid at the side of the stairs as John walked up while rubbing his eyes. The troll waited there until he heard the click of John’s room door closing before peeking out of his hiding spot towards the music room. The sounds of the piano could be heard.

The girls went upstairs before him and John just went upstairs so the only who could be playing was Dave. Slowly Karkat crept over to the door of the music room and took a peek into the room. Thankfully the door wasn’t closed properly due to a sleepy John so he didn’t risk having to open the door himself and getting caught.

Dave sat there playing the piano with his sunglasses off. They were sitting on top of the grand piano and he looked really handsome playing like that. Those bright red eyes concentrated on the keys he was playing. It was a mesmerizing sight. He played almost as well as John. Karkat thought that because the song he was playing now was probably the only one he could play at the moment considering he’s a new player and the flow of the song was different compared to John. It was nice though.

His heart skipped a beat when Dave started singing.

_Making my way downtown_  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I’m home bound 

_Staring blankly ahead_  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder . . . 

Was his voice even allowed to sound that smooth and soft when singing?

_If I could fall_  
 _Into the sky_  
 _Do you think time_  
 _Would pass me by_  
 _'Cause you know I'd walk_  
 _A thousand miles_  
 _If I could_  
 _Just see you_  
 _Tonight_

_It's always times like these_  
 _When I think of you_  
 _And I wonder_  
 _If you ever_  
 _Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
 _And I don't belong_  
 _Living in your_  
 _Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_  
 _And I miss you_  
 _And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_  
 _Into the sky_  
 _Do you think time_  
 _Would pass me by_  
 _'Cause you know I'd walk_  
 _A thousand miles_  
 _If I could_  
 _Just see you_  
 _Tonight_

_And I, I_  
 _Don't want to let you know_  
 _I, I_  
 _Drown in your memory_  
 _I, I_  
 _Don't want to let this go_  
 _I, I_  
 _Don't...._

Now the question here was who was the song for? Karkat narrowed his eyes and accidentally hit the door making a small sound but the piano played over it. Dave didn’t notice at all and just continued playing passionately with his eyes closed and lost in the melody.

_Making my way downtown_  
 _Walking fast_  
 _Faces pass_  
 _And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
 _Just making my way_  
 _Making a way_  
 _Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
 _And I still miss you_  
 _And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_  
 _Into the sky_  
 _Do you think time_  
 _Would pass us by_  
 _'Cause you know I'd walk_  
 _A thousand miles_  
 _If I could_  
 _Just see you..._

_If I could fall_  
 _Into the sky_  
 _Do you think time_  
 _Would pass me by_  
 _'Cause you know I'd walk_  
 _A thousand miles_  
 _If I could_  
 _Just see you_  
 _If I could_  
 _Just hold you_  
 _Tonight_

Karkat stared blankly at the smile that appeared on Dave’s face as he was playing the ending tune. His eyes opened and he gave out a satisfied sigh when he finished. He then got up, hooked his sunglasses onto his shirt collar and headed to the door. Towards Karkat.

 _Move idiot. Get out of there. Don’t let him see you._ Karkat thought to himself but his body didn’t respond. He just stood there until Dave opened the door and the two found themselves face to face. Red eyes looking into red eyes.

Dave’s first movement was his hand reaching for his sunglasses but his reaction was slowed thanks to the shock and Karkat grabbed his arm to stop him. Dave just started at Karkat with a completely shocked face that could not be masked by the sunglasses and the two stood there for a while just staring at each other.

Dave spoke first after a while, “D-did you hear any of that?”

“Yeah,” Karkat responded calmly and ignored the momentary crack in Dave’s voice.

“How much?”

“. . . All of it.”

It was quite amusing to watch Dave’s face go red. The boy put his free hand to his face and looked away. He must have been saving the song for something but who was if for?

“Whoever that song is for is really lucky by the way,” Karkat stated. It was too red of a song for him, “It sounded really good.”

“Really?” Dave looked back at him until he remembered the first thing Karkat said, “Wait you idiot that song was for you.”

“What?” Karkat’s eyes widened.

Dave’s face went redder than before. The clock struck twelve, “Merry Christmas, Gristmas or whatever. Wait you trolls call it 12th Perigree’s Eve or something don’t you. So yeah Merry or Happy whatever it is now.”

Oh.

_Oh._

That’s what the preparations were for. Being stuck on a meteor for almost two sweeps without celebrating anything didn’t help much so of course he forgot. It would have helped if someone had told him though. Wait the song was for him?

Karkat’s face started to heat up, “For me? But we’re in a-”

“Look okay I don’t hate you that way anymore. Since we’ve been together like this for a while now I started seeing other sides of you and you’re just so fucking cute. Like I don’t even pity you like your red romance thing either okay cause like why does a heart go with pity that makes no fucking sense. This is the human l- thing I’m talking about here. Our one quadrant. I was planning on telling you tomorrow I mean later now when I was supposed to present you the song instead of having you listen to me during the practice. I don’t want to be in this stupid hate thing anymore because I don’t really hate you. Actually I never have okay I just thought it would be fun to tease you and I just went along with the quadrant thing for the heck of it because it was with you but then things happened and now I-”

Karkat promptly shut Dave up with a kiss. When he pulled back Dave just stood there looking completely dumbfounded.

“I know what your single human quadrant is. A simple fucking ‘I love you’ would have sufficed,” Karkat stated with a blush.

“Well . . . now you know . . .” Dave’s face flushed once more.

“ . . . Since when.”

“What?”

“Since when have your feelings changed for me?”

“About a couple of months ago . . . . just didn’t find the right time or way to tell you.”

“So all those times you’ve dragged John away was for practice?”

“Learning and practice yeah,” Dave scratched his head, “Piano isn’t as easy as he makes it look to be.”

“It sounded pretty great though . . . it was . . . nice.”

“You liked it?”

“Yeah . . . Not something I would have expected from you to be honest . . .”

“That was the point,” Dave chuckled nervously. The two stood there for a moment not looking at each other, faces flushed, and both wondering what to do, “So you really liked it?”

“I never knew your voice could sound like that.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“So uh I guess this mean we’re a human thing now?” Karkat asked.

“Boyfriends . . . and you didn’t really say yes . . .”

“I fucking kissed you idiot and if I’m asking about the dumb ass human terminology then that must mean-”

Dave was so overjoyed he didn’t let Karkat finish and kissed him. Karkat was surprised at first but soon closed his eyes and went along with it. His lips were soft against his and it felt much different from when they were kismesis.

And . . . he liked it.

_A lot._

Karkat soon found himself looking up at those red eyes that matched his once more after the kiss parted.

“Ahem so uh night for now. We should go to sleep. Big day tomorrow,” Dave quickly slipped his sunglasses back on and headed towards the stairs.

A tug on his shirt made him look back and he looked back to see Karkat looking away blushing, “Will you . . . sing it again for me . . . in the morning.”

“Of course. Anything for you,” Dave gave one last kiss to Karkat on his forehead before heading upstairs leaving Karkat to stand there face completely red and going over what just happened. At the moment Dave felt like jumping up and down like a little girl in joy but of course not in front of Karkat. He casually headed to his room and quietly shut the door.

Right before he could start his little victory dance . . .

“So how’d it go?” a voice suddenly asked.

“Jesus Fuck!” Dave jumped back into his door and found John standing by his bed waiting and smiling.

“Well did he like it?”

“You knew he was there? Why didn’t you tell me!? Man what kind of bro are you?”

“Thought it would be more romantic this way plus it’s Christmas now anyways so it was a good present for him. So did he like it or not?”

“Well of course he liked it. I practiced like all the time.”

“Yeah dragging me away when I could have gone and done something better to help with everyone else. You took a lot of my time man,” John crossed his arms.

“And I’ll pay you back like I said before.”

“I’m just kidding dude. Anything for a bro no need to pay me back. Just having you falling for my pranks is enough. Good job and please tell me that all the romantic awkwardness between you two should be over now,” John patted Dave’s shoulder as he headed for the door to leave.

“What awkwardness. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh. Sure Dave. Merry Christmas,” John chuckled.

“ . . . Thanks John. A lot. Merry Christmas.”

John smiled at his best bro before leaving and found Karkat walking up the stairs slowly. He surprised the troll by saying Merry Christmas to him before heading to his room. Later he realized it may have looked bad to the troll that he just came out of Dave’s room but he could tell him later.

Or he could use it for the many great pranks he could play on the new couple in the future. Oh Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is A Thousand Miles cover by David Archuleta


End file.
